Sakura
by JadeSunrise
Summary: for later chapters and language
1. Default Chapter

" You dam rat come over here and say that to my face!"  
  
" I am saying it to your face you stupid cat."  
  
"That's it you and me right now!"  
  
" You really are a stupid cat."  
  
" What'd you say!"  
  
Kyou was about to knock Yuki's lights out when a tap from behind startled him. He whirled around and found himself lost in a pair of deep green and gold eyes.  
  
" Hun?"  
  
She had noticed their fighting and had seen the worried look on the young girl's face so she decided to help out while helping herself out as well. So she walked up to the carrot top and tapped him on the shoulder startling him.  
  
" Can we help you?"  
  
She turned her gaze on the other young boy who seemed equally as startled. She only smiled brightly at him.  
  
" Umm.."  
  
Yuki noticed she looked to be thinking about something and was about to speak again when Tooru spoke up.  
  
" Are you lost?"  
  
The girl immediately grinned bobbing her head up and down making her dark red hair bounce slightly.  
  
' Oy! How did you ask for directions again? Dam it she should have taken those lessons like her father wanted her too. Oh well.'  
  
" Do you know where Twin Bells apartments are?"  
  
It took a second for Yuki's brain to process that she was speaking in English but once it did he answered her.  
  
" Are you an exchange student?"  
  
" Student?"  
  
She looked confused for a second then laughed and shook her head.  
  
" Ah-kind of. The names Runa Sakura."  
  
She gave a slight bow to them.  
  
" Nice to meet you. I'm Honda Tooru and this is Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou."  
  
" Honda Tooru?"  
  
Runa looked confused for a second them grinned again. She had forgotten they go last name first.  
  
" The apartments you're looking for are only about a block or so away from here."  
  
" Really? That's great I thought I was going to be wandering around all day."  
  
" If you just keep going straight then make a right at the third intersection then a quick left and right again then head straight till you get to a noodle stand then turn left and you should run into them."  
  
Runa just stood there looking a little dazed by all that information.  
  
" R-Right. Thanks for the directions, I think. Anyway thank you again. Bye!"  
  
She shouted as she dashed down the street throwing a wave over her shoulder.  
  
"Does she know where's she's going?" asked Kyou looking at Yuki  
  
" Not a clue."  
  
" Oh no! She forgot her bag."  
  
Both boys glanced to see Tooru holding up a black messenger bag with a picture of a crying face and the words ' Anime. Crack is cheaper.' At least now they had an excuse to go after her.  
  
Runa grumbled to herself she was lost again. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.  
  
" Let's see he said right then a quick left and a noodle stand. Maybe it was left and quick right and a noodle stand? Dam it all there are too many fucking noodle stands!"  
  
A couple of people were staring at here giving her weird looks but she just ignored them and continued on getting more lost then she already was. She was about to give up when a hand tapped her on the shoulder and a voice brought her around.  
  
" Miss Sakura? I think this is yours."  
  
She turned around to find the three kids from earlier standing behind her and Yuki was holding out her bag.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Thanks!"  
  
" No problem."  
  
He looked like he was going to leave so Runa grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He looked a little startled then relaxed.  
  
" I um kinda forgot um I mean I think."  
  
" Sheesh Your lost! Just say it!"  
  
She grinned sheepishly at them her cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
" So what I'm new here what's your excuse?"  
  
She growled at Kyou who growled right back at her. Yuki just sighed and shook his head.  
  
" This way."  
  
Runa followed Yuki and in five minuets they were at the apartments.  
  
" They were that close?! (O.o;)"  
  
" Think you can get to your door or will you get lost?"  
  
" Shut up you!"  
  
Runa stuck her tongue out at the carrot top before turning back to the others.  
  
" Thanks again I really appreciate it. If you need anything like a ride or something to eat, drink, clothes, games, a movie, a cell phone, a ca-"  
  
" Thanks but I don't think that's necessary."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
All three nodded sweat dropping in the process.  
  
" Well if you do you know where I live, ha, anyway thanks."  
  
Runa slumped down on the floor wanting so desperately to fall asleep but unable to do so. It has been three weeks since she came here and now she doubted herself. Sighing she stood up and grabbed a glass filling it with water she headed towards the T.V. and switched it on.  
  
" Why am I here again?"  
  
An image of a very handsome man with dark brown eyes and black hair flashed into her mind and she blushed.  
  
" Oh yea that's why."  
  
Shigure was trying to hide from his editor but she kept finding him. He had to get new hiding spots.  
  
" SHIGURE!!! I need the last five hundred pages of the book! SHIGURE!!!"  
  
Mit called as she wandered around the house looking for him crying the whole time. Shigure could only chuckle wishing he had a camera just to capture the look on her face but he always did this too her so why need a camera.  
  
" Hello? Oh Hatori! Uh-oh yes I'll get him for you."  
  
" Shigure Hatori is on the phone he says it's important."  
  
Tooru scanned the backyard she was sure he had come out here earlier but where was he. She scanned the backyard a little more than smiled and headed towards the bushes. Standing with her back to them staring up at the sky she whispered.  
  
" Shigure I can see your robes, and Hatori really does wish to speak with you."  
  
" All right I'm coming Tooru."  
  
He sighed and sulked out knowing Mit would be waiting for him in the kitchen. He walked onto the porch and instantly he fell over a sobbing Mit holding his ankle in a death grip.  
  
" Shigure! 500 pages * sob * only * sob * five minutes * sob * due today!"  
  
Shigure detached her from his ankle and pulled the pages from his robes placing it in her hands. She looked at the pages then to Shigure then back she did it two more times before bursting into tears mumbling something about hell and Shigure as the devil. He was still laughing when he picked up the phone.  
  
" Hari you never called, you never come over. One would think your avoiding me but that can't be true because I know that you * click * Hey!"  
  
Shigure pouted but called him back.  
  
" Hatori!"  
  
He whined into the phone.  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" You're so mean you call me and then hang up on me I sho- Nani?"  
  
" Sakura."  
  
Shigure wasn't sure he was hearing right did he just say Sakura? Like, as in- no couldn't be maybe he was talking about flowers.  
  
" I didn't know you liked cherry blossoms. Why Hari do you have a girl I don't know about?"  
  
Hatori resisted the urge to roll his eyes instead he said it again followed by another name.  
  
" Sakura Runa."  
  
That got Shigure's attention.  
  
" What about her?"  
  
" She's here."  
  
Shigure felt nervous, excited and angry all at once he didn't know what to say he didn't think he could say anything. So Hatori spoke.  
  
" She has made contact with the family or ours. She's will be over for a brief meeting Saturday so be prepared."  
  
Shigure was going to say something but Hatori hung up before he could respond.  
  
" Shigure are you all right?"  
  
Shigure glanced at Tooru she was standing there looking at him with worried eyes he noticed the boys were eyeing him too looking a little worried.  
  
" So what did that bastard want?"  
  
Shigure was still kind of dazed his mind still on the fact that Runa was here, actually here.  
  
" Shigure?"  
  
A light tap on his shoulder brought him out of his daze and he looked down at Tooru then at the boys.  
  
" Oh nothing to worry."  
  
When he noticed they were going to say something else he smiled his cheerful smile as he sat down.  
  
" Just wanted to remind me about Sakura blossoms."  
  
" Sakura blossoms and why would he do that?" Yuki asked a little puzzled.  
  
Shigure just smiled even more.  
  
" It's the Sakura blossom festival this weekend, ne?"  
  
" Oh I almost forgot!"  
  
" Ah my little flower how beautiful you will look with the Sakura petals dancing around you but they pale in comparison to your beauty."  
  
" Um.."  
  
She was turning a lovely shade of red.  
  
" Will you stop that you dam pervert."  
  
Kyou shouted from across the room. Shigure only smiled and continued he noticed that Yuki still didn't believe him but he seemed.  
  
" So who will be escorting our lovely flower to the festival this weekend? I would do it but alas I am afraid my old bones just wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
" Oh! But you're not old at all!"  
  
" Does my heart good to hear you say that."  
  
He continued his teasing through out dinner, noticing Yuki turn red when he asked if he would take Tooru. Kyou got angry and was going to say something when he stopped like a deer in headlights.  
  
" Kagura!"  
  
With that one word he bolted out the door. Shigure snickered shaking his head poor Kyou he wondered how long it would take him to realize she would force him to go with her.  
  
" Ah looks like you get to escort our little flower after all."  
  
The two teens looked at each other a slight blush creeping on to their cheeks. Shigure laughed all the way back to his study where they smile faded into a frown. He walked over to his closet and rummaged around pulling out a small wooden box.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down taking a deep breath he opened it up very carefully. Inside were numerous photos from his childhood along with a few nick knacks. He pulled out one picture of him when he was twelve; he was sitting on a very large horse with a smiling red head behind him. The next one was of him at sixteen with Ayame and Hatori all drenched and a laughing ten year old red head with a hose. He smiled at that one it was funny just thinking about it, Hatori was so made his eye twitched the whole day.  
  
He sifted around pulled out a small jade good luck charm in the shape of a dog. He got when he was going off to collage. He remembered when she gave it to him saying that it would help him with the ladies. He almost died hearing that come from the twelve year olds mouth. Hatori and Ayame both fell over laughing and continued to tease him on the drive there.  
  
He shifted in his seat setting the box on the table. He was going to shut it when he spotted the picture that started it all. He pulled it out and gazed at it a grin making its way across his face.  
  
There she stood in all her glory, her long silky deep red hair hanging loosely around her face, shielding her laughing hazel eyes from sight. She was with friends all dressed up for Halloween. It was her choice in costume that got him. She was wearing a very short blue skirt that came barely to mid thigh with a tight white shirt that clung to her breasts nicely, the tie resting between her breasts, how he always envied that tie. That's when he got his fetish with schoolgirls, when he saw her dressed like that.  
  
She was not a little kid anymore after that picture and no matter what she wore in any other pictures she had sent him he would always see her in that outfit.  
  
' I wonder what it would look like on her now?'  
  
Runa loved the night life it was so much better than the day, because at night everyone let their true selves out and it was so much fun to see it. She smiled at Koji as she walked backstage and got ready. It was her fifth night working at the club and she was surprised they had even hired her.  
  
She came out wearing baggy black pants a tight red dress shirt. Her wrists were covered with black wraps and she had on black converse shoes. Stepping on stage she picked up her guitar and began to play with the rest of the band following.  
  
After three songs they took a break. She made her way to the bar a thin sheen of sweat on her face and body.  
  
" Water!"  
  
She shouted at Sue and soon a bottle of water was thrown at her she caught it and walked through the crowd chugging it down fast.  
  
" Hey cutie wanna have some fun?"  
  
Runa glanced to the guy blocking her path he wasn't bad looking but she didn't have time to play.  
  
" Sorry but I don't play with little boys."  
  
She smiled then walked away heading back on stage to begin again.  
  
It was six a.m. when the club closed she was too hyped up to go home to bed so she decided to wander around to calm down a bit. When she turned the corner she ran into three familiar faces.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
Tooru, Yuki and Kyou glanced up at the same time to see the young woman named Runa walking towards them.  
  
" Oh hello!"  
  
" How are you Miss Sakura?"  
  
" Great, thanks again for helping me."  
  
" Oh no it was no problem right?"  
  
Tooru glanced at her companions who just nodded with her. Runa smiled those to would do anything for the girl she could tell.  
  
" Opps don't want to keep you. You might be late. See you around!"  
  
Runa waved good-bye before she disappeared around the corner. She was yawing by the time she reached her apartment. She opened the door and walked in half asleep that she missed the two people sitting down at her table.  
  
" Hello Runa."  
  
Runa froze in her tracks and slide her gaze across the room her jaw hitting the floor when she saw who was in her apartment. 


	2. Meetings

" How the hell did you get in here?! How did you know where I was?!"  
  
" I am you're legal guarding and grandmother after all."  
  
Runa walked over and sat down with a plop staring from her grandmother to her aunt.  
  
" So what do you want?"  
  
She asked eyeing the both of them.  
  
" We came here because now that you're of age the con-"  
  
Her Aunt was silence but her grandmother's hand.  
  
" I came to see how you were doing and wondering why you did not feel the need to visit me and tell me you were all right."  
  
Runa could tell her grandmother was concerned she could be cold and calculating but she did care.  
  
" I didn't think I needed to. But I'm sorry if I worried you."  
  
" That's all right but please next time tell me so I can greet you."  
  
Runa only mumbled and looked away. Her Aunt coughed to bring the attention back to the reason for the visit.  
  
" Was that the only reason you came?"  
  
'I doubt it was the reason at all. Her worry yea right!'  
  
Her grandmother only smiled at her while her Aunt just glared at her. For some unknown reason she seemed to have it in for her and she didn't know why.  
  
" No I came to invite you over Saturday for tea. I haven't seen you in a while and thought it would be nice to see how you have been doing."  
  
Runa glanced back and forth between the two women. She really was suspicious now but she was curious too. Curiosity got the better of her. " Sure why not what time?"  
  
Her Grandmother smiled her eyes shinning with victory and she could have sworn she looked smug.  
  
Shigure was sitting down drinking coffee and reading the paper he still had a few minutes before the meeting and he needed to relax.  
  
" Uh- Shigure?"  
  
" Hmmm?"  
  
He was still reading the paper so Tooru tried again.  
  
" Shigure do you-uh-do I-um."  
  
" Yes Tooru?"  
  
He shifted the paper and peered around it to find Tooru standing in the middle of the room dressed in a pale pink kimono with white Sakura petals stitched on it and a dark pink sash around her waist. Her hair was pulled up and held in place by two white chopsticks she had on no make-up save for some light pink eye shadow.  
  
" Um-Shigure?"  
  
Tooru was fidgeting she wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Maybe she should change into something else but Uo and Sakai had said this one looked best on her and even Ayame had said it looked good.  
  
" Maybe I should go cha-"  
  
"No! You look wonderful Tooru. I'm sure Yuki will like it."  
  
A small blush began to creep into her cheeks at the mention of his name. And no sooner had he said that then Yuki walked into the room.  
  
Yuki knew he was taking much too long dressing but he wanted to look nice for Tooru but nothing he had looked good and he had tried everything on well almost there was still the outfit his brother had given him. Sighing he picked up the pale gray violet material and began to dress. He looked himself over before making his way down stairs. He stopped at the door when he heard Shigure talking to Tooru. He growled at what he inu was saying and was walking in to slug him when all thoughts flew from his head except how gorgeous Tooru looked standing there.  
  
" Do I look all right?"  
  
Yuki couldn't say anything so he just nodded his eyes traveling up and down Tooru's body before resting on her face.  
  
" Shouldn't you two be going the festival has probably already started?"  
  
" Oh! Right."  
  
Tooru smiled as she grabbed Yuki's hand and rushed out the door.  
  
" Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Shigure yelled after Yuki but he was still too much in a daze to hear his teasing comment.  
  
Runa yawed and stretched again she was running on four hours of sleep, which normally wasn't so bad but that's all she had in the last two days and it was starting to wear her down.  
  
She got out of the cab and walked up the path to the Sakura compound. She never really liked this place it always gave her the chills no matter how beautiful it looked she knew it held a great deal of secrets and darkness.  
  
" Quit stalling you are not ten your twenty-one."  
  
She muttered as she squared her shoulders taking a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
Shigure knew he was stalling but he wasn't sure why no he knew why. It was because he didn't want to see her again he had hoped that the contract would have been broken over the years but neither family broke it.  
  
" Shigure quit stalling."  
  
He glanced up to see Hatori standing in the doorframe. Sighing he stood up and walked outside with Hatori and climbed in the car.  
  
Hatori was watching his friend and cousin out of the corner of his eye he knew that Shigure was nervous but it seemed like he didn't want this. Though who could blame him he was in a contract with a family who didn't know about the curse. When Akito had learned of this he had been outraged and demanded it called off, however, much to Shigure's dismay him and Akito were told that it was a deal made before Akito it was made by his grandfather, the former head of the household. Even though he hated it Akito could do nothing about it, but he doubted it would end there.  
  
The car ride there was nothing but silence and tension. When they did get there he noticed the inu kept glancing to the side like he wanted to run. Hatori shook his head.  
  
Runa had dressed in a traditional kimono, it was a pale green with dark green and black dragons stitched on it, she had a dark forest green sash wrapped around her waist and her hair was pulled into a loose bun held up by a black sash. She was currently kneeling on the floor drinking tea with her grandmother. The silence was killing not to mention her feet had fallen asleep she never was able to do this; she didn't have the patience.  
  
Her grandmother gazed over at her granddaughter and smiled she knew it was taking her everything she had to sit there in that restricting kimono and sit in silence. She watched as she tapped her foot trying to regain feeling.  
  
They both gazed up, their Aunt and cousin were walking in both dressed in a kimono. As usual her cousin looked breathtaking making Runa wish she never agreed to this. Her cousin took her place next to Runa while the mother stood.  
  
" We're going to the Sakura festival did you want to come?"  
  
" No thanks."  
  
She didn't even glance at her cousin instead she turned back towards her grandmother.  
  
" I really have to go. It was nice to talk to you again."  
  
" But my dear we have hardly started yet."  
  
Runa just looked at her biting her cheek to stop what she was about to say from spilling from her lips.  
  
' Oy if I have to sit here in silence in this dam kimono for another two hours I'm going to kill someone!'  
  
She noticed her Aunt kept gazing at the door then back to her cousin. It was making her even more agitated than before. She suddenly heard voice then footsteps heading towards them. Something in her brain clicked and she glared at her grandmother.  
  
'Why that sneaky snake.'  
  
" It was lovely seeing you again but I have to go. Good-bye."  
  
With out waiting for a response she stood up and grimaced at blood rushed back into her dead feet causing them to tingle severely. After a second she turned around and went out the back door and onto the porch just as Shigure and Hatori came in.  
  
Shigure gazed up at the gates, it had been a long time since he had come here and he was still nervous. They were greeted by a young woman with pale blond hair wearing a deep blue kimono with sea horses on it. Shigure grinned at Hatori but he just looked away.  
  
"Oh! Gomen.I didn't- I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She bowed slightly lifted her gaze up to them, she had startling blue eyes and very creamy white skin.  
  
" Oh no it was our fault."  
  
She regarded them for a moment her eyes searching their faces then her eyes lit up in recognition and she smiled.  
  
Hatori almost lost it she looked like a goddess standing there even more so now that she was smiling. He had to force himself to breath again.  
  
" Shigure-san, Hatori-san!"  
  
They both stared at her for a moment but it was Shigure who recognized her first.  
  
" Evie?"  
  
The blonde smiled even more her head bobbing up and down making her hair cascade around her shoulders.  
  
Hatori stood there unable to believe his eyes. This couldn't have been the same clumsy, shy, scrawny girl he remembered, could it?  
  
" How have you been? I heard you began a writer Shigure-san."  
  
" I'm fine, thank you. Yes I have the life of a great novelist."  
  
" What kind of books do you write no one would tell me they all just kind of coughed and looked away. I wonder why?"  
  
'So much like Tooru, I can't resist.'  
  
" Hmm.it's hard to put into words though I think if you would let me, I could show you."  
  
Evie pondered this for a second before smiling and nodding her head yes.  
  
" Shigure."  
  
"Oh! I must be keeping you, Gomen. It was nice to see you both."  
  
She smiled and bowed before heading out of the gates. Shigure watched as Hatori's gazed seemed to follower her out.  
  
They were shown to the tearoom by a very regal looking woman in white robes, she knocked on the door before opening it. His gaze scanned the room to find an older woman sitting down drinking tea while a younger girl with brown hair looked as though she was going to go after someone but was stopped by a middle aged woman's hand. He looked in the direction the young girl was staring and saw the last of a light green kimono and red hair disappear around the bend.  
  
Runa could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. The tingling in her feet had now erupted into something much worse and her legs had decided at that moment to cramp up on her causing her to sink to the ground.  
  
' Dam it! That smarts.'  
  
She rubbed her legs hopping to get rid of the cramp and quicken the blood flow but it wasn't working.  
  
" Hello Shigure-san."  
  
He turned towards the older woman she had always made him feel like a little kid getting caught doing something he shouldn't have, which he usually was but that wasn't the point.  
  
" Hello."  
  
He bowed slightly and waited for her to talk. What she said surprised him it even surprised Hatori and that was hard to do.  
  
" If you hurry you might be able to caught my wandering wolf. I believe she is near the pond by the willow tree perhaps?"  
  
Shigure walked out the door wondering what exactly she was up to. He could hear her asking Hatori to sit and have some tea with her.  
  
He soon found her; she was sitting under the willow tree her light green kimono hiked up to her thighs. Those shapely creamy white thighs that were attached to legs that went on for miles. He let his gaze travel up her curvy hips to chest and slender neck where her face was hidden under a curtain of red hair. She looked to be massaging her feet and legs.  
  
' Can't let her just sit there she might me hurt.'  
  
Runa shifted the kimono again it was really cutting off her breathing and it was too restricting. She pulled her feet out in front of her and was massaging her calf when another set of hands began to massage her foot.  
  
" Wh-"  
  
What ever she was going to say because she forgot it when her eyes came up to gaze into a pair of deep brown ones. She sat there for a few more seconds while he just smiled at her and continued to massage her foot. She felt the heat pool into her stomach and her face.  
  
Shigure had to control himself to just keep his hands on her feet and ankles but the way she was looking at him he didn't think he could stop himself if he did go past her knees.  
  
" Still can't sit through a tea ceremony and I though I taught you better than that."  
  
The light clicked on in her eyes and the blush deepen but she smiled and lunged forward. Too late to try and avoid it or stop her he waited for the tell tale poof, but it never came.  
  
He looked up to see Runa was hugging him a smile on her red face.  
  
" Shigure! What are you doing here? Did you ever become a writer like you wanted? Do you still have an infatuation with schoolgirls? Are you still with Ana? What about Ayame and Hatori are they with you? Did you ever get that picture I sent you? Is Hatori still with Kahana? Are you staying long? What are-"  
  
Shigure clamped a hand over her mouth resisting the urge to use his lips to shut her up. He was still in shock over the fact he hadn't changed into a dog and here she was bombarding him with a thousand questions.  
  
Runa blushed when she realized what she was doing that and she was straddling him her kimono riding up her thighs. Jumping off quickly she straighten up and sat down waiting for him to talk.  
  
Shigure got up and straighten his clothes then glanced at Runa she was trying to hide her smile but failing and he could tell she was impertinent because she kept shifting her bottom back and forth over her feet. And all he could think about was how lucky her feet were to be pressed against her round little bottom.  
  
" Shigure."  
  
He had to laugh at her she was still acting like the six year old he had first met.  
  
" Try one question at a time."  
  
She smiled and jumped up falling next to him with a plop.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
' Ah how to answer that question.'  
  
" I came with Hatori he was looking for your sister Evie."  
  
"Evie went to the festival you probably just missed her. Hmm? Oh I know!"  
  
She laughed jumping up and grabbing his hand pulling him with her while her other hand held up her kimono. They raced back towards the house and stopped outside the door panting.  
  
Hatori had stopped what he was saying and turned to see the tow come in. Runa looked stunning and he could Shigure thought so too with the way he was looking at her. She looked up and spotted him and squealed like a little kid.  
  
"Hari!"  
  
She let go of Shigure and hurled herself at Hatori knocking him backwards and surprising everyone in the room save her grandmother who only smile knowingly.  
  
" Hello Runa."  
  
" Runa I think he would like to sit up."  
  
"Hun?"  
  
She looked at her grandmother than at Hatori and flushed climbing off him.  
  
" Shigure told me why you are here."  
  
" And you're not angry?"  
  
She glanced at her grandmother and looked at her funny.  
  
" Why would I be? I think its great!"  
  
Hatori glanced at his cousin to find him avoiding his gaze a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.  
  
Before he could question him though Runa jumped up and pulled him with her and out the door shouting after them.  
  
" See ya later!"  
  
He had to dig his heals into the ground to stop her but it worked.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
" To the festival of course."  
  
" Wouldn't you rather go with just Shigure?"  
  
Runa laughed.  
  
" Now why would I do that when I'm trying to help you get Evie."  
  
Hatori glared at the inu who was slinking away from him. He was going to pay for this little white lie.  
  
" Come on hurry up before someone snatched her away from you!"  
  
Runa laughed as she tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the festival. 


	3. disclaimer

Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing so please don't sue. I'm not even sure if I own this laptop I'm writing on. If you made six payments already does that mean you own 1/6 of it? Oh well. 


	4. festival

They had been wandering around the festival grounds for about an hour trying to find Evie but with no luck. They finally stopped at a rice ball stand (hehee) to grab something to eat and rest when they ran into Tooru and Yuki.  
  
" Shigure-san! Hatori-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
" Oh just passing through."  
  
Yuki eyed the inu and the tatsu then stopped when he came to a young lady dressed in a light green kimono.  
  
" Oh Runa-san what are you doing here?"  
  
Tooru asked looking at the older woman curiously since she was holding both Hatori's and Shigure's hand.  
  
" Hi Tooru! Yuki!"  
  
" You know each other?"  
  
Shigure asked a little confused.  
  
" Oh yes! They helped me find my apartment. I still have to repay them for helping me."  
  
" That's not necessary Miss Sakura, really it was no problem."  
  
" I know but I want to repay you. Don't worry I'll think of something."  
  
" Um-Runa-san how do you know Shigure-san and Hatori-san?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Runa followed Tooru's gaze to their hands and she pulled her hands away and began to blush turning a nice shade of red.  
  
" Um-well we -um-grew up together before I moved away to America. I always wrote to them though."  
  
" Oh then you know about the-"  
  
" My Tooru what a lovely outfit that is. You really do look like a flower."  
  
Tooru began to stutter and blush from Shigure's comments that she soon forgot her question. Yuki just stood there eyeing the three before turning his attention to Runa.  
  
" So what are you doing here besides the obvious Miss Sakura?"  
  
Runa glanced at Yuki as she paid the vendor for the rice balls.  
  
" We're here to find Evie for Hatori."  
  
She smiled brightly as she looked at Hatori. Hatori for his part held his impassive face not letting anything out. He noticed Shigure was loving this a little too much. He really was going to get the inu for this.  
  
Runa was about to say something else when she spotted Evie a couple of feet away walking towards the game stands. She grabbed Hatori's hand and pulled him with her leaving the others to watch them go.  
  
" Well gotta go. See you when you get home, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Shigure shouted before he chased after the two leaving Yuki and Tooru to stare after him.  
  
" Shall we go Tooru?"  
  
Yuki held out his hand and Tooru smiled accepting it gladly but blushing slightly from the contact.  
  
Evie was kneeling in front of a bird vendor playing with the small finches and parakeets when she heard someone shout her name and two arms wrap around her neck. She turned her face around to find two happy hazel eyes staring at her.  
  
" Evie!"  
  
" Oh! Runa!"  
  
She turned around and hugged her little sister.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
She asked pulling back slightly to look at her. Runa leapt off her and bounced over to a young man dressed in black.  
  
" I brought you Hatori!"  
  
" Brought me Hatori but why wou-"  
  
She stopped and began to blush slightly. She stood up slowly and turned all the way around to face them.  
  
" Uh Runa."  
  
Runa wasn't listening though she was pushing Hatori towards Evie not very well either.  
  
" Hatori! Move it!"  
  
Shigure smiled and quickly pushed Evie on the back causing her to tip forward. Hatori caught her before she fell and glared at his cousin.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
" Um-y-yes."  
  
Runa's smile widen as she watched the two. She grabbed Shigure's hand and lifted her kimono and ran shouting their good-byes behind them. They could only stare at the two retreating figures with a slight look of surprise.  
  
" Sneaky and fast as ever."  
  
" Hn, only when she wants to be."  
  
The two straightened up and Evie noticed he still had his hand around her waist. She could feel the heat pooling to her cheeks and a tingling sensation in her stomach.  
  
" Um-Hatori?"  
  
He glanced down at Evie she looked slightly flushed, when he finally noticed he still had his hand around her waist her swiftly removed it muttering his apologies.  
  
" So what are you really doing here?"  
  
Hatori smiled at her she really did look like a goddess.  
  
" Just watching Shigure stall for time."  
  
"Stall for time?"  
  
Evie pondered this for a second before she understood what he meant then she smiled slyly.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot about that. This should be interesting."  
  
Runa didn't stop running till they were a good distance away from the two. When they did stop to catch their breaths Shigure noticed she didn't let go of his hand. Not that he minded he liked the feel of her soft cool skin on his and how her hands fit perfectly in his. Or how when she was trying to catch her breathe her little pink tongue could be seen slightly over her pouty lips.  
  
" So you never did answer my last question."  
  
" Last question?"  
  
'When did she ask? Was it when I was staring at her lips or when it was when I was staring at her breasts or butt or'  
  
" Earth to Shigure!"  
  
Runa was waving her hands in front of Shigure who had zoned out slightly.  
  
"Oh sorry! What question? You only asked one."  
  
" I wasn't talking about today."  
  
" Then what were you-oh that question."  
  
'She still remembers that and she still wants it answered. Like an elephant dam, hell how should I answer? Hmmm..maybe I don't have to answer but how will I distract her?'  
  
Runa was getting agitated that he kept zoning out on her. It was like he was doing it on purpose. She was about to hit him when he suddenly turned towards her a grin on his face.  
  
" Uh- Shigure?"  
  
" Come with me."  
  
He grabbed her hand and began to drag her before she could utter a word. They waked through the crowd past the vendors, the rides, the games and everything else until they reached their destination.  
  
( Two hours later)  
  
" Oh Shigure-I can't-Hmmm.."  
  
" I though you could last longer than this? Hmmm.haven't done this in a while eh?"  
  
Runa blushed slightly before moaning in pleasure.  
  
" But Shigure-oh- I haven't done this since I left to go to America-hmmm."  
  
Shigure shifted slightly licking his now sticky fingers.  
  
" That long! Wow you're really out of practice."  
  
He said as he licked his fingers clean. Runa could only groan before sighing from shear pleasure.  
  
"What and you do this every day? I doubt it."  
  
Shigure chuckled as he licked his lips going down for more.  
  
" Not every day but occasionally with Ayame."  
  
" Ayame?! I didn't know he like this kind of thing too?"  
  
Runa groaned again as she licked her lips and leaned back.  
  
" Ugh! I forgot how huge it was. But it's so good."  
  
" Oh this is good, I forgot how much I enjoyed doing this with you."  
  
" How does Ayame like his?"  
  
" With whipped cream and strawberries. He's very messy too."  
  
Runa laughed picturing Ayame as she slid further down.  
  
" Stop, no more I can't."  
  
" Oh come on Runa just one more time."  
  
She looked to see Shigure giving her his best puppy dog eyes and she caved.  
  
( One hour later)  
  
" I can't believe what we just did! I haven't done anything like that since I was sixteen."  
  
" I know you were really being greedy. You ate almost the entire sundae!"  
  
" Hey you ate more than I did! Besides why did you have to order the gut buster anyway?"  
  
Shigure just grinned because laughing would have caused him to move his stomach muscle, which at the moment were heavy from all the ice cream he'd just eaten. Runa just sat there slouched in the booth groaning about how she was going to regret this in a couple days.  
  
" So how do you think Hatori's doing with Evie?"  
  
Shigure turned to see Runa staring out the window with a small smile on her face her cheeks slightly pink.  
  
" Do you think she's said anything to him yet? You know about-um- how she feels?"  
  
" Knowing your sister I doubt it and Hatori isn't much of a talker either."  
  
Shigure sighed stretching out tilting his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. Runa was daydreaming out the window like she usually did after they would eat three of the gut buster sundaes.  
  
'Hmmm.I wonder if she knows? She doesn't seem to have changed much except her body looks even more enticing then before. I wonder if she still has the Halloween costume?'  
  
Runa kept glancing at Shigure he seemed to be thinking about something important so she didn't want to disturb him. Weird that she never felt restless when she was with him, she never could figure out why. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy she was tired but she didn't want to leave she had too much to catch up on with Shigure and the others but her body didn't seem to want her to stay awake any longer.  
  
Shigure glanced over to see Runa trying to hide a yawn. It was only three she couldn't be tired so soon? He watched her try to stifle another one and smirked shaking his head.  
  
" Runa did I wear you out?"  
  
" Uh?"  
  
She turned a little towards him, embarrassed he had caught her yawning.  
  
" No I'm * yawn * all right."  
  
" Sure. Runa why are you so tired?"  
  
" I got a job at this night club on the piers and * yawn *another one working for this small Magna studio. They require you to stay up late nights. I just got off from their before I * yawn *went to have tea with grandmother."  
  
She yawned again and glanced up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shigure was standing above her smiling softly at her. She felt her stomach flip when she looked at him and she had to shake her head to regain her senses.  
  
" Come on let's get you to bed."  
  
Runa reddened at that even though he didn't mean the way she or the other people around them took it. She sighed and stood up letting him lead the way out and back to the festival to find Hatori.  
  
" But we'll interrupt them. What if they're doing something private and we ruin it?"  
  
" I doubt it. Besides we can't let you walk all the way back to your apartment."  
  
" I can walk really. Let's go!"  
  
Runa yanked on his hand pulling him in the other direction leaving the festival behind and heading towards her apartment, which was about five blocks away.  
  
She did the first two with out trouble but on the third she started to slow down, on the forth she began to lean and tip so Shigure had to hold her up by the fifth block she was practically sleeping on him as they walked.  
  
Shigure breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her apartments. He turned to her to tell her but she had fallen asleep on his arm while they ' rested' for a second. He gazed down at her as she slept her chest rising and falling slowly her pink plump lips slightly blue from the ice cream. Her hair was masking her eyes but he could feel her long lashes flutter against his arm through his coat. She really was beautiful when she was asleep even more so when she was awake.  
  
He briefly wondered what she would look like withering beneath him. His eyes shot open wondering where the hell that thought came from. Sighing he nudged her slightly trying to wake her up.  
  
" One more minute Chris."  
  
'Chris who the hell is that?!'  
  
He nudged her again not so slightly causing her to almost fall over but she woke up and caught herself.  
  
" Oy! What'd you do that for?"  
  
" We're here."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She stretched before turning towards her apartment. She was halfway up the stairs when she slumped down her eyelids closing.  
  
" Runa! What are you doing?"  
  
" Just need to rest. Just one second."  
  
" I don't think that sleeping on the steps is a good idea. Runa?"  
  
He bent down and peered at her under her hair she had fallen asleep again. Shaking his head he bent down and scooped her up and continued on his way he was halfway to the fourth floor when he stopped. He didn't know which one was hers.  
  
" Runa. Runa wake up."  
  
She was slightly aware that someone was calling her name but she couldn't be sure. Who ever it was had a very sexy voice. She smiled slightly and snuggled closer to the warm body sighing in content.  
  
Shigure groaned when she burrowed deeper into his chest sighing happily when she was snuggled against him.  
  
" Runa. Which apartment number is yours? Runa."  
  
She was certain she heard a voice asking for her apartment number this time. Trying to open her eyes but unable to she just mumbled what she hoped was her number.  
  
" second-65C flooor"  
  
Shigure almost fell when he heard that.  
  
'Second floor! Kuso! Oh well at least I have more time holding her.'  
  
When he finally made it to her apartment he was actually a little worn out. He had to ask her a few more times where the key was before he got answer and then he had to sit and try and decipher what it meant.  
  
He figured out the key was hidden under the third window from the left on the first floor. He set her down and jogged back down the stairs and found the key then went back up and opened the door then picked her back up again and brought her inside.  
  
He walked into her bedroom and placed her down on her bed and smiled. It was a very large western style bed with dark green silk sheets. It was just like Runa and he knew she probably bought them because they were soft. She gave a small protest when she was pulled away from her warm.  
  
" Don't go."  
  
Shigure had to bite his lip with all the perverted thoughts that were flying through his head at the moment but her wouldn't give in. He bent down intending to kiss her lightly on the forehead but she shifted and their lips contacted.  
  
Runa felt cool soft lips brush against hers and she immediately began to kiss back. Liking the feel of it she leaned more into the kiss.  
  
Shigure pulled away panting slightly, she was a dam good kisser when she was asleep it made him wonder what she was like awake. This thought caused a familiar pool of heat to spread throughout his lower regions. Groaning to himself he stood up and walked away.  
  
Runa had a slight smile on her face, the kiss had meshed with her dreams, which were somehow mixed up with a certain brown eyes black haired inu and her old black haired blue eyed boyfriend Chris.  
  
He couldn't resist it he had to indulge in this one perverted gesture it only to satisfy himself. When he was finished he placed it somewhere she could see it and left. 


	5. chance encounter?

"Runa! Runa are you awake yet! Runa you're going to be late!"  
  
She wasn't sure what time it was anymore or where she was. The last thing she did remember was that she had been with Shigure. She shifted slightly causing a slight pain in her ribs. Groaning she rolled over only to fall off the bed landing with a loud thump on the floor.  
  
" God Dam It!"  
  
She pulled herself up to find the room pitch black and she was still wearing her kimono. Grumbling she got up and went to the bathroom. She emerged fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of tan baggy dockers and a pale blue quarter sleeve shirt. She hair pulled up into her usual ponytail, grabbing her bag she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
" Hold on Jen I'm coming!"  
  
" Hurry up will be late!"  
  
Shaking her head she grabbed a can of pop then headed for the door stopping when she spotted a note on the table. Curious she picked it and began to open it.  
  
" RUNA!"  
  
" Coming!!"  
  
She shoved the paper in her pocket and ran out the door to her waiting friend Jen.  
  
It was one a.m. and he couldn't fall asleep, normally he would be writing but for some reason he was unable to do that too. He shifted slightly placing his head in his hands and stared at the blank computer screen.  
  
" This is new. I wasn't supposed to actually get attached. I wasn't even supposed to still be engaged."  
  
He shifted again plopping his head on the table.  
  
" She was supposed to have been married off already to someone in America. What the hell happened? She certainly has changed a lot though. All of which makes it harder to resist her."  
  
He could feel himself getting aroused just thinking about her and all her lovely curves and what she would look like now in that Halloween costume.  
  
"DAM IT!"  
  
" So who's the guy?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
Jen looked at Runa she was prepping her guitar for the next set.  
  
" Hello! * waves hand in front of her face * I'm not blind ya know. You've been smiling all night and you seem happier. So who is he?"  
  
" Just because something good happens to me you automatically assume it's a guy."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Jen you are hopeless."  
  
Runa got up and walked away carrying her guitar with Jen chasing behind her.  
  
" Runa!"  
  
He was definitely restless and he also knew why he just didn't want to say it out loud. He sat there staring at his closet for what seemed like forever when he finally stood up a slow grin spreading across his face. He was going to enjoy this and it would throw her off balance something she hated and he loved to do.  
  
They had just finished their last set and she was still full of energy. Usually she wasn't this hyper this late but she had actually slept so she was energized.  
  
" So what do ya wanna do?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Jen, Hello!"  
  
Runa walked in front of her friend and waved her hand before her eyes.  
  
" Are you listening to me?"  
  
" Hm? Yeah."  
  
" No your not. What are you looking at anyway?"  
  
Runa turned to see what was distracting her friend but she couldn't find anything. So maybe it was a guy, so she scanned the area again not finding anyone that would catch Jen's attention until her gaze stopped at a man dressed in black slacks and a navy shirt and black jacket. His dark hair was covering his face so she couldn't see him clearly.  
  
" Jen is that all you ever think about?"  
  
" Hey someone has to since you never do."  
  
Runa's cheeks turned pink and she mumbled incoherently before Jen turned towards her and laughed.  
  
" Well shall we go introduce ourselves?"  
  
" No thanks he's all yours."  
  
Runa leaned against the wall waiting for to see if she would be going out alone or with Jen.  
  
It really was an interesting place she played at not bad for an illeagel gambling club. He had spotted her when he came in and his eyes never left her. He noticed he had also been spotted and hit on by a few people, nice to know he still had it.  
  
He ordered a drink and looked back to see a young brunette making her way over to him a look of sheer predatory on her face. She wasn't bad looking wearing a tight blue dress with matching blue strappy shoes her hair hanging down.  
  
" Lost?"  
  
Shigure just arched a brow  
  
" Or are you a stray? I always had a thing for little stray puppies."  
  
She smiled her blue eyes sparkling as she leaned into him and whispered in his ear.  
  
Runa could tell she was going to be parting alone tonight since Jen seemed to have pulled in another one. Laughing to herself and pitying the poor guy Runa just pushed off the wall and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Shigure just grinned at her pulling her away to face him.  
  
" Sorry but I'm not a puppy and I'm not lost either. Though I wouldn't mind following you home."  
  
Jen grinned she got him.  
  
" But I already have a place to stay the night."  
  
Jen sat there pouting for about five seconds until she noticed he walked right up to Runa and tapped her on the shoulder. Runa practically jumped him before the two walked out the door.  
  
'So that's the guy. Interesting indeed.'  
  
Runa was halfway out the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned around only to find Shigure standing behind her smiling at her.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Came to see you play."  
  
" How did you know where I was?"  
  
" Um..Evie."  
  
Runa scowled how could her own sister tell the last person she wanted to know where she worked.  
  
" So what'd you want?"  
  
Shigure watched her as she made her way through the crowd her hips swaying slightly when she moved. He answered her his eyes never leaving her backside.  
  
" To see you."  
  
She stopped causing him to run into her and both to stumble forwards, she would have fallen but he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him.  
  
She could feel her hearting beating and it wasn't from nearly falling it was being so close to Shigure. She could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck and face.  
  
She felt perfect and seemed to mold to every curve. He let his hand spread across her stomach causing a sharp in take in breath from her.  
  
She wasn't sure what he was doing but if he kept it up she wouldn't want him to stop. His hand spread across her stomach while the other one slide up her side.  
  
" Shigure."  
  
He grinned she sounded so tempting when she whispered his name like that. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
Runa felt her insides turn to jelly from the sound of his deep voice in her ear. She bit her lip to control herself from turning around to see what his face looked like. Hers on the other hand was slowly turning bright red.  
  
She took a few deep breaths before responding hoping her voice came out sounding normal.  
  
" Viacom?"  
  
He was still engrossed in how soft her skin was and how she fit nicely into him he didn't quiet hear her.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Runa closed her eyes and swallowed.  
  
" Viacom? Up for it?"  
  
She could feel him smiling against her neck making her shiver slightly.  
  
" Sore because I beat you the last time?"  
  
Shigure felt her shiver slightly against him making him grin even more than he already was.  
  
" What do you mean beat me? It was a draw."  
  
" Not the way I remember and I have a good memory."  
  
Runa whirled around her face still slightly pink but she wasn't nervous anymore.  
  
"Still able to remember things at your age?"  
  
Shigure let her go and he pouted looking hurt.  
  
"With age comes wisdom you know. Something you could use a little of considering I did beat you."  
  
"I don't know what fantasy world you're living in but I recall clearly that it was a draw. And you certainly haven't gotten any wiser if your still passing notes."  
  
She held a folder piece of paper and waved it at him. He grinned sheepishly and noticed that the pink tint had gotten slightly redder.  
  
" Hey thought you needed sweet dreams."  
  
" Sweet yes, perverted no."  
  
The two continued to talk like that until they reached the arcade. Once inside thought they went straight towards the first person shooter games each picking up a gun.  
  
"I would just like to apologize in advance for kicking your butt."  
  
" Sorry but I can't except it since you're the one who get your but kicked."  
  
" Yeah, yeah just shoot already."  
  
As it turned out Shigure was a little rusty so Runa won the first two games but then Shigure won the next two. During the finally game the two were trying to distract the other by doing or saying stupid things.  
  
Shigure had just told Runa to give the girl behind her his number, Runa fumed because the girl was only seventeen. When she looked away he had taken one of her lives so to get back at him she did what any girl would do she used her secret weapon the one thing she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
" You know that picture I sent you."  
  
" Which one I have lots."  
  
" Oh you know the one with me and my friends."  
  
" I repeat which one."  
  
" The Halloween one. You know the one with me wearing that school girl outfit."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Well I was wondering if Ayame would be able to make me another one considering the other one kind of got damaged."  
  
" Eh?"  
  
Shigure's head snapped up with that last comment and he noticed Runa was blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze. He was so busy trying to figure out what she meant by damaged that he wasn't paying attention to the game and in a matter of seconds he was dead and Runa was smiling.  
  
" Told you I'd win."  
  
" What do you mean damaged?"  
  
Runa smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Oh you know just a little tear here and there a few buttons missing. Nothing to worry about."  
  
She tapped his nose and walked away towards the food court. Leaving Shigure to stare at her retreating backside and wonder just what she had truly meant.  
  
It was five a.m. when they said good-bye and parted ways. Shigure was crawling into his bed around 5:30 only to be awaked by Tooru's soft footsteps in the hallway.  
  
Runa made her way down the street towards a semi-large office building where she made her way up to the third floor.  
  
"Morning Kim-san."  
  
" Morning already?"  
  
" Yup and I'm here to take over for you."  
  
Kim stood up and stretched her arms then scooped up her pens and pencils and paints leaving her unfinished pile of cells and disks for Runa to finish.  
  
" I only have three backgrounds left and two and a half disks to finish."  
  
" Wow! You did a lot then."  
  
" Yup! I really want to finish this early."  
  
Runa waved good-bye to Kim and set up her stuff to begin working.  
  
" Ah morning Shigure!"  
  
" Good morning Tooru."  
  
He tried to sound his usual cheerful self but he couldn't lack of sleep can do that to someone and Tooru noticed this right away. She quickly placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
" Are you all right Shigure?"  
  
Shigure smiled gently at Tooru and was going to answer when * bam * the next thing he knew he was lying on his backside watching a pair of feet walk by him and Yuki's voice muttering perverted inu.  
  
" Ow! That hurt! * Puppy dog eyes * Tooru I think I have a concussion maybe you could * bam * "  
  
He was on his backside again looking up at Kyou who was scowling down at him muttering perverted inu. Shigure just grinned at the two of them, if they only truly knew.  
  
" Oy What are you smiling for?"  
  
Kyou asked eyeing the inu from the corner of the room. Shigure just smiled and shook his head.  
  
" Nothing, Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to late?"  
  
" Oh no were going to be late!"  
  
Tooru jumped up and grabbed her bag followed by Kyou, Yuki was already waiting outside for them and the three went to school.  
  
Runa had finished the rest of the work around noon so after she talked with the boss she headed home.  
  
" Hmm.I really should buy some food and I do need a couple things. I wonder if Ayame is opened yet?"  
  
With that thought she walked down the street towards his shop. The little silver bell ringing signaling a customer's entrance into the store. Mine walked up front to find a very lovely young lady looking around the shop.  
  
" May I help you?"  
  
Runa turned to see a young woman dressed in a conductor's outfit standing in front of her.  
  
" Is Aya here?"  
  
Mine looked the girl over a little surprised that she knew and called him by his nickname. She knew of only two people who called him that and they were both men. Before she could answer the man walked out from the back room wearing a black rob with a deep purple sash.  
  
" Mine I still think something is not right. I wonder if I-"  
  
He stopped mid-sentence when he glanced up a huge smile on his face his golden eyes sparkling. Mine had only seen him smile like that when he talked about his brother Yuki so who ever this girl was she was very special.  
  
" Runa!"  
  
" Oy, Aya!"  
  
He raced over to her and glomped her in a second swinging her around till she was giggling like mad.  
  
" My darling little Iri what are you doing here?"  
  
" I came back to ask if you would be able to make me another outfit."  
  
" Anything for you Iri! How about something seductive in pink and black or something yellow and blue with a cut off and large sleeves and anklets or.."  
  
" A school girl uniform?"  
  
" A school girl uniform with-wait what?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her she was blushing madly and her face was very red. He grinned evilly, so she wanted another schoolgirl outfit did she. Well she was defiantly going to get one.  
  
Runa was still blushing madly after she left Ayame's shop but she did ask so she had no one to blame but herself. She should have known he would tease her mercilessly. She stopped at the corner store and picked up a few things to eat and some other things she needed.  
  
She had just finished cleaning and making herself lunch when she saw she had a message.  
  
" Hmm wonder who called?"  
  
beep beep beep beep   
  
" End of messages. " 


	6. cherry blossoms

Runa stood there after the message ended wondering if she should call him back. After debating with herself she picked up the phone and dialed his number, after about five rings the answering machine picked up. Afraid to leave a message she hung up her cheeks tinged pink.  
  
"I think I'll call grandmother first. Yeah then maybe eat and a nap. Yeah I'll call Shigure later."  
  
Her mind made up Runa picked up the phone and dialed her grandmother's number.  
  
"Sakura residence." Droned the maids voice  
  
" Betty can I talk to grandmother?"  
  
"Miss Runa?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Not calling to tell us you're in some unknown regions of the world like last time are you?"  
  
"No, besides that was only once and I was fine."  
  
"Hold on one moment please."  
  
Runa chuckled at Betty's change in subject someone must have been standing there. She waited a couple minutes before her grandmother's voice could be heard on the other end.  
  
" Hello Grandmother."  
  
"Runa. I will be quick. There is something I wish to discuss with you."  
  
"Ok I'm listening."  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you came to the house. It is something I do not wish to discuss over the phone."  
  
Runa sighed her shoulders slumping.  
  
"Grandmother can it wait till later then?"  
  
"No it is very important we talk about it now."  
  
Runa shifted the phone and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Then tell me now."  
  
"Runa."  
  
"What? I just got home from work (which wasn't entirely a lie) and I'm hungry, tired and I need a shower."  
  
"One more moment of your time visiting your old dying Grandmother will not hurt you."  
  
"You are not dying. * Silence * Fine I'll be over in five."  
  
That done with she hung up the phone, grabbing her bag and keys she went back outside. She was in front of the compound gates debating whether or not to enter or make her wait when the door opened up and Evie stood there.  
  
She seemed surprised to see her younger sister standing there but she regained her composure quickly.  
  
"Runa what a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm meeting with Grandmother she has some all important news to tell me."  
  
Evie looked away before talking.  
  
"Really? Well I have to go meet with the executive heads for Grandmother then I'll be back. Would you want to go out to eat?"  
  
" We'll see. I might just take a nap. Bye Evie."  
  
Runa said as she walked inside waving good-bye as Evie watched her retreating figure.  
  
" Sleep will be the furthest thing from your mind."  
  
Evie muttered before walking towards her car and driving away.  
  
" Miss Runa."  
  
"Hi Betty. Where's Grandmother?"  
  
"She's in the back room, would you like for me to bring you some tea?"  
  
"Sure it might distract her."  
  
"Runa."  
  
"What?"  
  
Betty just shook her head before leaving to prepare the tea. Runa slipped off her shoes and walked towards the back of the house. Her Grandmothers favorite room, it over looked a small rock garden. It was peaceful and calming but too quiet for her taste.  
  
She stopped at the door and knocked.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Runa slide open the door and bowed slightly before walking in and kneeling down across from her grandmother. Her back was turned away from her so she couldn't quiet see her Grandmother's entire face but she didn't look happy. Runa sat there and waited until her Grandmother spoke.  
  
'She calls me and says its important and then doesn't say anything. This is why I didn't want to come over. Man my feet are getting numb.'  
  
"Runa do you remember the day before your grandfather died?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered her eyes softening at the mention of him  
  
"Do you know what he made you promise?"  
  
Runa sat for a couple seconds her eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Do you know why he made you make that promise?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"The day before he died your Grandfather had made a deal, if you will, with another house. It was made for the benefit of both houses because he had finally figured out how to change our family's unmei."  
  
"Change our destiny?"  
  
"In order for it to work though someone of a sympathetic heart had to have been given to one of the cursed."  
  
Runa stared at her Grandmother's back looking a little confused and wondering where this was going.  
  
"So out of all our children one was selected and promised to one of three. The child was given the chance to pick our destiny for us. She was placed in a room with three animals and asked to choose one."  
  
Runa shifted her feet and flexed her toes trying to get the blood flow going again. She was going to ask for her Grandmother to continue when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter." Said her Grandmother  
  
Betty was standing in the door with a tray of tea. She walked in and placed it down between the two before bowing and walking out. Runa scooted over and poured the tea handing one to her grandmother first before taking her own and sitting back down.  
  
She waited for her Grandmother to finish sipping her tea and continue talking. It was a whole five minutes of silence and tea sipping before she placed the cup down and began to speak again.  
  
" So what animal did the child choose?" Runa asked Her Grandmother smiled slightly before the cold face went back up again.  
  
"She chose the dog. The most noble and loyal out of the three, she chose justice for half of our destiny."  
  
"Half but I though the child was to chose 'our' destiny." She said sarcastically  
  
"True she did but a family is not one person but many. She chose the future for our destiny. A very wise choice if I may say."  
  
"If she chose the future then what of the present and past? If such a thing can be done."  
  
Runa saw her Grandmother smile slightly again her eyes taking a far off look.  
  
" Two others were chosen for that task and they too are going to be learning of their fate but right now it is the future we are concerned with so it is to the future I am talking with."  
  
"Grandmother what are you talking about? I think I'm lost, if you're talking to the child of 'our' future path then what are you talking about?" Runa asked confusion in her voice as she leaned over to look at her Grandmothers' face trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Her Grandmother didn't say a word after that just sat there sipping her tea quietly patiently waiting, for what Runa didn't know. Getting agitated she stood up and wobbled over to sit down in front of her.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me? Some story, prophecy or what ever that was?"  
  
Runa was greeted by silence as her Grandmother raised her cup to her lips and took a sip.  
  
" Grandmother."  
  
She opened her eyes to see her granddaughter staring at her looking like the child she remembered before she grew up. She placed her cup down and smiled at her granddaughter cupping her face with her right hand.  
  
" My little tenshi how much you have grown since that day when you were promised to another. How I wonder what I would have done differently knowing you were a free child instead of a promised one."  
  
Runa blinked a couple times before she caught on to some of what she had just said.  
  
"Promised? As in to someone else, like as in an arranged marriage to a total stranger?! Grandmother how could you!"  
  
Runa yelled standing up her Grandmother's hand falling away from her face to her lap.  
  
"Runa it was for the good of both out clans. This alliance will profit both our families and-"  
  
"Are you listening to yourself? Who talks like that anyway? And who has arranged marriages? It's the twenty third century not feudal Japan you know. People have a say in whom they're going to marry, hell they don't even half to get married. No wonder father got upset when I left for America-Oh and Chris! Was that your doing too?!"  
  
"I had no hand in _that _ matter. That was entirely you two and your lack of experience and maturity."  
  
Runa narrowed her gaze and growled her hands planted on her hips as she glared down at her Grandmother.  
  
" What do you mean lack of- I was plenty mature and so was Chris. Though when he suddenly got that wonderful job and had to just as suddenly stop seeing me I thought it was me but now I'm wondering if you and dad didn't have a hand in that."  
  
"You to were not suitable for each other and you were already taken. He seemed to understand."  
  
"What?! You told him that I was already engaged? How could you say that?"  
  
"It was true you are engaged and I do not think your husband would like it if he found you were already married. You should be happy you are much more suited for-"  
  
"No wonder I moved to America, I'm surprised Evie can stand living here!"  
  
"Runa you must understand that-"  
  
However Runa was no longer listening she was no longer in the room. She was running out of the house and compound. She made it our side in time to see Evie walking back inside but she didn't want to talk to her.  
  
She ran past her not stopping when she heard her sisters' worried call. She didn't stop until she reached her apartment and even then she didn't go in. Instead she stood outside looking up at her window her eyes narrowed a frown on her face.  
  
Evie was worried she didn't think Runa would take it that bad after all she hadn't when she was told about her arranged marriage actually she still blushed at the thought. Even though she had just learned today she wasn't upset but then again she was more 'traditional' than Runa was.  
  
She didn't go inside just yet instead she opened her purse and fished out her cell phone and began to dial.  
  
Runa took one last look at her apartment before closing and locking the door one last time. She shifted her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the steps and headed towards the train station.  
  
" Shimatta!" she yelled stomping her foot  
  
She reached it too late and missed the train, growling in frustration she took a seat and began to wait for the next one. Leaning her head back she gazed up at the florescent lights replaying the conversation with her Grandmother back in her head.  
  
'How could she do that to me? And Chris that gaki how could he just leave me when I told him I loved him, that bakayarou how could he think I didn't love him. I told him yes didn't I?'  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes letting the hum of the lights calm her down somewhat.  
  
'Uragirimono. That's what he is, leaving me for a better job. Better my ass, that coward.'  
  
"Itai!" Runa yelled and jumped up her eyes flying open and looking around.  
  
She found a young boy grinning at her a toy gun in his hand, looking down she saw the small plastic dart that hit her in the head.  
  
"Gaki." She said as she threw the dart back and picked up her bag.  
  
She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them up and exhaling.  
  
"Running away?"  
  
Runa whirled around to come face to face with a pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Nani-yo?"  
  
" To know why you're running away. Again."  
  
When she didn't say anything he pinched her.  
  
"Itai! Mou that hurts!"  
  
"Then talk."  
  
Runa glared at Shigure for about half a second before slumping down to the ground frowning her eyes watching the people pass them by. Shigure waited patiently besides her waiting for her to talk but he already knew what it was that had her upset.  
  
Evie had called him and told him that she had run from the compound after meeting with her Grandmother. She did not look very happy either nor sad she just was angry. He searched a couple places before ending up at the station; he figured she would run like she did last time.  
  
Runa's face soften somewhat but her eyes still were blazing with anger a small frown stilled creased her brow.  
  
'Should I tell him? I mean he should know that I'm going to be wed off to someone I don't even know who. It could be some old perverted weirdo. Maybe he already knows?'  
  
Runa glanced sideways at him from under her bangs watching his face. Shigure was watching the people pass by but turned his head when he felt Runa watching him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything just stood there relaxed with his hands in his pockets.  
  
She noticed he was dressed in a dark suit instead of his usual attire. She also noticed how well the suit fit him. Shigure watched her shake her head slightly before turning away a slight ting of pink to her cheeks.  
  
'What was she thinking I wonder?'  
  
"Do you think Grandmother would hate me if I refused."  
  
"Refused what?"  
  
"If I refused to-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She had his full attention now and he wasn't going to let her stop with out finishing.  
  
"If I were to refuse thearrangedmarriageshesetupforme?"  
  
"One more time only slower." He said he amused brown eyes looking at her flushed face.  
  
Runa took a deep calming breath before saying it again only slower. Shigure looked down at her, she had her head bent down her hair shielding her face from his eyes. He shifted slightly against the stone pillar before asking his next question he had to know.  
  
" You don't want this arranged marriage?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
A look of hurt passed through his eyes then disappeared. He stood there thinking for a couple minutes about what she had just said.  
  
'She was told and yet she doesn't want to marry me? Well I didn't expect her to, baka that's why you introduced Chris to her so she wouldn't want to marry you.'  
  
Shigure glanced down at her she was staring at the people passing by not really seeing them but at the same time seeing a part of them. She glanced away looking at her bag then back up.  
  
Shigure sighed and held out his hand, she looked up at him then to his hand before grabbing it and letting him pull her up. The train had arrived and was calling for all boarders; Runa glanced behind her before turning back to Shigure.  
  
He seemed different the light in his eyes seemed to have dimmed but she couldn't be entirely sure. She shifted her bag before backing up a little bit.  
  
" How can I marry a total stranger? I mean I don't even know who the guy is and she wants me to marry him. I just can't do that."  
  
'She doesn't know who it is?'  
  
"So could you tell Grandmother I'm sorry but the future's gonna have to remain uncertain."  
  
'She was never told? Interesting.'  
  
Before he could speak Runa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him before pulling back and kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Arigoto." She whispered before she walked away into the sea of people boarding the train.  
  
Shigure was still dazed from learning she was never told and from the hug. She had hugged him and he was still eye level with all the people around him. He didn't transform, this was starting to tick him off. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave, and for some reason he couldn't figure out why she was able to hug him when the other woman he encountered weren't able to.  
  
"Kuso!" he breathed as he realized Runa had just boarded the train and said good-bye. He shook his head and went after her.  
  
Runa weaved her way though the people on the cars, she made it to the last train where she stood next to the pole. She was lost in though gazing out the window thinking about everything and nothing at all.  
  
'Shigure. Ayame. Hatori. I'm going to miss them and Yuki, Kyou, and Tooru. I just met them but I know I'll miss them also.'  
  
Runa bowed her head down letting her bangs shield the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
  
'I don't want to leave them. They are like a part of my family; I grew up with them I hung out with them. Oh Shigure, I will really miss you. You who were always there for me, loyal to the end, too bad you always saw me as just a kid.'  
  
She felt the train jerk forward signaling its movement and the beginning of her journey. She tipped forward and bumped into someone, she muttered her apologizes before straightening up and going back to staring at her feet.  
  
'Wait, why do I care how he saw me? Is it because you care for him? Of course I care for him he was my best friend. So the fact that you've fallen for him has nothing to do with you missing him? I've fallen for him? I have haven't I? With out knowing it I seem to have fallen in- say it, you'll feel better. Why should I say it? I'm going away and even if I wasn't there is still the matter of my betrothal to some unknown stranger. Just say it, trust me. I am your sub conscious after all.'  
  
Runa chewed on her bottom lip as she continued to debate with herself, after a good ten minutes she finally gave up and said it.  
  
'I do feel a little better but what good does it do me? All I said was you would feel better not that it would solve anything.'  
  
"Stupid sub conscious." She muttered as she shifted her bag to her left shoulder.  
  
Evie was sitting down in the garden the Sakura blossoms blowing freely around her still form. She had come here to think and to wait for Shigure to bring Runa home like last time. She had not changed so she was still wearing her dark red suit, the jacket spread out on the ground next to her with her shoes. She was facing the tree looking up at its branches and watching the petals dance in the wind around her.  
  
That is how Hatori found her, a breath taking vision of beauty just sitting there. He had been called at the compound and told of the situation. He went over to Shigure's house first to inform his younger cousins that Shigure might be a little late because of some matter he was attending to.  
  
They seemed to buy it but he knew a better explanation was in order when this was all over. Then he went over to Ayame's to talk to him real quick, the hebi wasn't at all surprised by his news instead he seemed to be expecting it. After that interesting but short visit he went to talk to Evie.  
  
He had found her sitting under the Sakura tree outback in the gardens. She was still in her suit the wind blowing through her blonde hair, the sakura petals tumbling and swirling down around her. He walked over and sat down next her after a moment.  
  
Evie saw Hatori out of the corner of her eye, she was grateful for him to come, she wasn't sure if she could handle her sister disappearing and leaving her alone like that again.  
  
Slowly her hand left her lap and intertwined with his, he gave it the slightest squeeze before bringing into his lap.  
  
The cart was nearly empty but Runa hardly noticed she was still wrapped up in her own thoughts and worries. She could feel the tears at the edge of her lashes ready to spill over at the blink of an eye.  
  
Her head was bent down and she was shaking slightly when he found her, he went through every cart looking for her worrying that she might have already left. He found her though standing up leaning slightly against the pole on the last train. Slowly he made his way towards her but she didn't seem to notice his approach, when he got close enough he heard her restrained cries.  
  
Runa was chocking back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. It wasn't fair; nothing was fair it always turned out bad. Nothing ever seemed to go her way. Not when she was younger and not now it all seemed to fall apart and every time she would put it back together thinking it would stay her luck would run out and she was left with nothing, just like before.  
  
That made the tears over flow causing one to roll down her cheek and drop to the floor. She bit her lip to stop the sob from escaping but when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her named whispered she couldn't handle it.  
  
The tears that she held at bay began to cascade down her face and her cries slipped from her lips. Soon she felt two arms wrap around her and she was pulled into a warm embrace. She continued to cry burrowing her face into the pliant body before her.  
  
Shigure tighten his hold on her as he stroked her hair and whispered calming words in her ear. After awhile she stopped crying and he brushed her bangs away to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he picked her up and sat down on the near by seats, he adjusted her before he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Evie heard Hatori's phone ring and she tighten her grip on his hand. The sun had set a few hours ago and they hadn't heard anything from Shigure and now she was worried. What if he didn't find her? What if he did and she didn't want to come home? Or worse, she shook her head she didn't want to think about that.  
  
She heard Hatori's muffled voice then nothing. She swallowed and dared to look his way, his dark green eyes were watching her. They seemed to speak volumes to her and he didn't even say anything. She let go of his hand and he got up and walked away. She waited till he was out of sight before she broke down crying her tears of joy and relief that her baby sister was fine.  
  
Hatori drove to the station Shigure had told him they were at. He didn't say much but he could tell he was relieved and happy that he'd found her. When he pulled up and got out he say them sitting down on one of the benches, Shigure holding a sleeping Runa next to him.  
  
"Shigure."  
  
"Hari thanks for coming. I don't think I would have been able to make it home."  
  
Hatori glanced down to see that Runa's face had tearstains and she still seemed to be crying somewhat. He only picked up her bag and waited for Shigure.  
  
They arrived at the compound to be greeted by Evie she was still in her suit a little rumpled and tired but she was very happy to see her sister. When they brought her to her room Evie bowed low to the floor thanking Shigure for bringing her back.  
  
"Arigoto Shigure-san. Arigoto domo." She whispered 


	7. summer snow

Runa moved to her side and groaned she shifted again trying to find the warmth from earlier only to find it missing. Slowly she opened her eyes adjusting to the soft light that was streaming in though the window. She blinked a couple times till the room came into focus before she sat up.  
  
"Doko-"  
  
"You're in your old room, sister."  
  
"Evie?"  
  
"I am glad to see you are fine and even more so to see you have not left me alone, again." She whispered her head bowed down shielding her tears from her younger sister.  
  
Runa's eyes widen in surprise at her sister's show of emotion.  
  
"Again? Oh Evie, Gomen nasai."  
  
She whispered as she got up and hugged her older sister. The two stayed like that for a moment before Evie pulled away to look at her younger sister.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Runa knew she wanted to say me at the end.  
  
" I wasn't thinking about anything except that I had to get away from here. I do not wish to marry some stranger, someone I haven't even met that I don't even know. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process, and if I did then I am sorry."  
  
Evie hugged her once more before pulling back and staring at her.  
  
'Doesn't know him? But she does know him what is she talking about?'  
  
"But Runa I don't understand, you-"  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting but you are wanted on the phone Lady Evie."  
  
"Thank you Betty."  
  
Runa watched her sister get up and walk out of the room while she was left alone to think about what had happened. She gazed around the room a smile forming on her lips. The room had not changed since she had left, it seems as though she had never left in the first place.  
  
With a grin on her face she gets up and walks over to the closet and opens it up. Her eyes alight with mischief she kneels down and starts to dig through the boxes and clothes until she shouts a happy 'yes' and pulls out a medium sized wooden chest.  
  
"Wow, it's still here. I would have though that Betty would have tossed it out."  
  
Sitting back on her feet she opens the chest her smile widening when she sees the contents are still inside and intact.  
  
Evie places the phone down and turns towards her Grandmother's room to tell her the news.  
  
"Grandmother."  
  
"."  
  
"They want the meeting for this afternoon. They are tired of waiting asking us to stop wasting their time otherwise they will cancel the deal no matter who made it."  
  
"Very well. Please get your sister ready."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Evie bowed slightly to the screen door before getting up and walking away towards her sister's room. She found her digging through her old chest and closet.  
  
"I leave you alone for five seconds and you tear the room apart and make it look like the pig pen I remember."  
  
Runa just grinned up at her from the piles of junk around her before holding up a photo. Evie turned ten shades of red before she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Give me that!" She yelled lunging for her but missing as she jumped out of the way.  
  
"No way! I'm keeping this one, its' good to use for blackmail."  
  
"Runa! Give it to me now."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Evie chased Runa around the room till they were lying laughing in a pile of sheets on the floor. Evie was the first to catch her breath and regain her composure.  
  
" Runa you must get dressed and ready you are to meet you husband today."  
  
Runa scowled at her before getting up and stalking to the other side of the room.  
  
" Yada! Why should I?"  
  
"Runa, please. Just meet with him I am sure you will like him."  
  
Runa just gave her a look that said 'yeah right' before she plopped to the floor.  
  
" Onegai, just meet with him before you decide anything. Remember you promised Grandfather you would."  
  
Runa's shoulder's slumped and she looked away as Evie slipped out the room sliding the door behind her. Runa sat there for a couple minutes before getting up and calling for Betty.  
  
The maid came in and waited for Runa to talk. When she left she was smiling slightly and she still was smiling when she came back with the outfit in hand. Betty helped her get dressed in the garment that her mother had left her.  
  
"You look so much like your mother."  
  
"Arigoto."  
  
Shigure shifted again earning a low growl from Hatori, Ayame just grinned his golden eyes shining with a hidden knowledge. They were had been waiting for the past hour for them to arrive and he was getting restless of all this waiting.  
  
He noticed that Akito stayed far away from them all sitting in the farthest corner staring out the window. Every now and then a bird would come in or land on his outstretched hand.  
  
He wasn't sure how Akito would react but he was the head of the family so he had to be here. This only seemed to add to his nervousness making him even more restless.  
  
Runa walked down the hallway with Evie to her left, her cousin to her right and her Grandmother in front of here. She was getting nervous and scared she didn't want to do this; she did NOT want to meet this guy.  
  
However she couldn't run because she was blocked in on all sides and they were nearing the room where they were to meet. She took a couple deep breaths and reached for her sister's hand, which was waiting beside hers ready to offer her support.  
  
Runa glanced behind her at her sister then turned to face her fate. The door slid open and all occupants inside turned to see who was entering. An older woman dressed in a deep royal blue kimono was sitting in the doorway head bowed down hands to her sides.  
  
" I would like to present my granddaughter * door slides rest of the way open* Runa Sakura."  
  
Shigure just sits there, mouth hanging slightly open, Hatori looks a little surprised and Ayame is just grinning his eyes sliding to look at his cousins. Akito had not turned around but is still staring out the window a bird perched on his finger.  
  
Shigure blinks a couple more times to make sure he's not seeing things. Runa is standing before him but at the same time it's not her. She's dressed in a deep green kimono with a deep peach one under it and a cream one over that one; a darker shade of peach is wrapped around her waist and her slippers are cream like her first under robe. Her kimono has small lotus blossoms stitched in pink scattered around on it and her hair is pulled up into a loose bun, strands of hair hanging loosely around her face, the rest held in up by two pins with white lotus flowers on them.  
  
She had her head bent down slightly so her face was partially cover by her bangs.  
  
" You may enter."  
  
Runa let out the breath she was holding and walked into the room sitting down on the other side of the room across from the three men. Her sister and cousin sat outside the doors while their Grandmother went inside and sat down next to her.  
  
"So you are the one promised to this-" He paused as if considering what he was going to say " man."  
  
"Hai." Runa whispered keeping her head bowed down.  
  
Akito glanced her from out of the corner of his eye, his cold black eyes staring her before turning back around to gaze out the window.  
  
"How unfortunate for you."  
  
Runa eye's skirted his way but she never looked up.  
  
'Did he really mean that or was he saying it to scare her?'  
  
"Look up child and gaze upon the face that you will wake up to from now on." Said her Grandmother  
  
Runa took a deep breath before slowly raising her head up then even slower bringing her eyes up to meet her 'husband'.  
  
Shigure could feel the oxygen rushing from his lungs when she lifted her head up and slowly opened her eyes, revealing her deep hazels orbs to him. Runa brought her gaze to find herself staring into a pair of familiar warm intense brown eyes. Her lips parted on a small gasp and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Shigure."  
  
It was the slightest of whispers but he heard it and his eyes darkened before he smiled at her. He watched, as her entire face seemed to light up a smile spreading across her flushed face.  
  
Runa couldn't believe it Shigure was the one who she was promised to, she was worried about loosing him and here she was getting married to him. She looked sad for a second when she thought of the time at the train station but it was washed away by her happiness.  
  
Unable to contain herself any longer she grinned and lunged forward knocking them both backwards to the floor with her landing on top of him. The noise caused Akito to look their way and he was very surprised to see Shigure was still human with that girl lying on top of him. His gaze narrowed before it turned towards the Grandmother.  
  
The old woman met his gaze head she kept his gaze while she addressed her granddaughter.  
  
"Runa, since you seem to already know the young man I do not see why you should stay coupe up in here."  
  
Runa was blushing but agreed and grabbed Shigure's hand pulling him up and out the door with Hatori and Ayame close behind after being dismissed by Akito.  
  
Runa was standing by the small goldfish pond letting the white apple blossoms fall around her; her kimono rustling slightly in the breeze her hair brushing against her skin making her giggle.  
  
Shigure was standing on the porch watching her with Hatori and Ayame next to him.  
  
"So Hatori when are you gonna make the moves on Evie. She is very beautiful and sweet and kind and gentle and "  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting to know your bride."  
  
Shigure just grinned before walking over to where Runa was and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. She yelped in surprise then laughed when she realized who it was.  
  
Akito's cold gaze never left the old woman; he wanted to know how the inu was able to stay human even though he was hugged more like smothered by that girl.  
  
"You are probably wondering why he did not change. Am I correct?"  
  
Akito's eyes narrowed into slits and he stood up and walked towards her. She waited knowing that this would happen, that it could not be avoided.  
  
" Do you wish for me to tell you the why and the how?"  
  
He was standing in front of her now his lithe form looming over her own. She had to tilt her head slightly to still keep eye contact with him.  
  
"She is his kokoro no tomo. Because of this she is able to be with him even though he is one of the cursed. That is the why and now the how."  
  
Akito's gaze never left hers and she never flinched only continued to stare up at him, old tired eyes looking down on young energetic eyes.  
  
"You see she too is cursed but not something as such. No hers is more of the spirit not the body. She is cursed with the wandering spirit, her spirit does not wish to be contained with in her body so she is always restless always wondering looking for something yet not knowing what."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her slightly, questioningly as if not believing what she was saying.  
  
"You see our family is cursed like that not of the body like yours but of the mind and spirit. I too have this gift, but mine is far different from any of the others. Mine is that of life, however, if you let me I will give you my gift of life."  
  
She watched as the young boy seemed to be battling with himself, she watched his eyes shifting from cold black empty eyes to warm vibrant eyes. They shifted once more before settling on the cold black eyes.  
  
"You expect me to believe that? Do you think me ignorant to believe such a lie? I can not change the decision so why are you telling me this, is there something else you want."  
  
He watched the old woman before him smile before bowing her head down breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Yes, I wish to give you my gift of life."  
  
Akito's cold eyes widen in shock for a moment before they narrowed to dangerous slits his voice coming out hard and cold.  
  
" Do not mock me old woman for I have put up with a lot from you."  
  
"I know you have restrained yourself but I can see that it is breaking. So I will only ask you once more. Will you let me give you my gift of life?"  
  
She looked up at him her warm sky blue eyes staring at his cold black ones. He seemed to be unsure how to answer her so she stood up so that she was standing almost level to him.  
  
He backed up slightly not liking that she had the height advantage.  
  
"All you have to do is say yes or no." she said holding out her hand to him her eyes smiling down at him.  
  
His cold black eyes regarded her for a moment before a cruel smile spread across his face.  
  
Evie was sitting on the porch watching Runa run around the tree trying to get away from Shigure. They were playing a child's game of tag but it looked like Shigure enjoyed the chase better than the capture.  
  
Hatori sat down next to Evie and they sat like that for sometime before she turned towards him. Her cerulean blue eyes looking up into his dark green ones.  
  
"Arigoto domo."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Evie smiled at him before looking at towards her sister, her hand reaching out and slipping inside Hatori's waiting one.  
  
Hatori was the first to leave excusing himself to check on Akito. When he reached the room he noticed that neither one had moved. Akito was still staring out the window and while 'Grandmother' was sitting down where she had been left only she was staring out the window.  
  
"How are they?" she asked  
  
"Fine, it seems like they were never apart."  
  
She smiled but it did not quiet reach her eyes, her eyes that no longer held their sparkle that seemed dulled and aged. She bowed to Akito before standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Hatori watched her leave before turning towards Akito he still had not turned to face him. He moved towards him when Akito spoke.  
  
" Prepare rooms for our guest."  
  
Hatori raised and eyebrow but said nothing as he turned and left. He was about to call for the others when he was knocked back by two blurs rushing by him, one looked like Shigure and the other Runa.  
  
He was going to see what the cause was when it walked in the door a very wet and very angry young girl with long amber brown hair and angry violet eyes.  
  
"You two are so going to pay for that one." She muttered stalking after them.  
  
"Evie? Runa? Are you awake?"  
  
"We are now."  
  
"What is it Hotaru?" asked a still half asleep Evie  
  
" Nothings well maybe something. I'm not sure I just have this feeling something is wrongs with Grandmother."  
  
Evie woke up at that but Runa just mumbled something about her being a stubborn old goat. Evie sat up and looked to where Hotaru was sleeping.  
  
" Are you sure Hotaru?"  
  
"Hai, something does not feel right. I'm scared Evie."  
  
At those words Evie got out of bed and rushed to her Grandmothers' room with Runa close behind her. They knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes of no one answering they slide it open and went inside.  
  
Hotaru was sitting on her futon her legs curled under her silent tears streaming down her face because she knew that what she had dreamed has come true.  
  
Evie brushed the stray hairs from her Grandmother's face not wanting to believe it but unable to deny what was in front of her. Runa had left her to go wake up Shigure and Hatori they would know what to do. It was Hatori that came in and found her crying, the tears rolling down her porcelain white skin and falling onto her Grandmother's face.  
  
Hatori wasn't sure how to comfort her because he had never seen her show such emotion, like he was one to talk. So instead of thinking he acted and scooped Evie up into a hug one that she gladly returned as she burrowed into his chest letting the tears slide down her face and the silent sobs escape her lips.  
  
The sakura blossoms rained down upon them like a summer's snow, covering the ground with their pink petals and filling the air with their sweat scent. The three solitary figures stood before a gray headstone watching the freshly plucked lilies dance in the breeze.  
  
Past, present and future the only time they stand together is to mourn the passing of life.  
  
A/N: oh my gosh that is so sad! Where did that come from this was supposed to be a happy fic. Oh well it adds to the story. But oh I need a tissue; I need to see my grandmother. GRANDMOTHER! * gets up and runs to grandma's house * 


End file.
